Hurt
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: 5 times the Doctor and River Song's daughter has been hurt. 5 times her family has healed her. Timebaby one shot Please read and review


**I don't own anything but right now I'm watching Sherlock for the 1****st**** time.**

5 times the Doctor and River's daughter, Amelia, was hurt. Both physically and emotionally.

The first time.

Amelia was playing in the park across from the Ponds house. Amelia was swinging high on a swing; she swung high her feet embedding themselves in the sky. Suddenly her fingers slipped from the chain. She slipped backwards from the swing at its highest. As Amelia fell backwards, helplessly, she watched the sky becoming further away. The wind caught her hair, her brown hair swirled in the air, red tints shinning in the mass of brown. Suddenly searing pain registered in her back telling Amelia she had hit the tarmac floor. The girl let out a cry of pain and the tears quickly followed. Amelia's hands and elbows now hurt as well as her back. Suddenly arms were thrown around Amelia. Amelia buried her head in the neck of whoever it was "Sshh" said the person. Amelia opened her eyes and through a curtain of tears she could see a waterfall of red hair, it was Amelia's grandmother Amy. Amy held Amelia in front of her "Sshh Ammie" Amy soothed. Amelia couldn't stop crying, even though she was trying. "Is your daughter alright?" asked a woman who was standing nearby with a little boy.

"She'll be alright" Amy said "Ammi stop crying darling" Amelia chocked back her sobs and managed to stop crying "My hands" Amelia chocked. Amy took the little girl's hands in hers. They were covered in blood and looked like they had been ripped apart. "Oh dear" Amy said.

"And my elbows and back" Amelia said.

"Ok. Let's go home" Amy said picking her granddaughter up. Amelia was a small 4 year old. When they got back to the Ponds' house, Amy sat Amelia on a wooden stool in the kitchen. "Let me look at your elbows" Amy said kindly. Amelia showed her, they had some impressive grazes. "Oh you are in the wars aren't you?" Amelia nodded in agreement.

"My back" Amelia said quietly.

"Stand up for me" Amy said. Amelia stood up. Amy lifted up the back of her t-shirt. All alone her bony spine were cuts, blood trickling down her back. "Honestly you and your mummy are always getting into scrapes" Amy said getting a damp cloth. She cleaned Amelia's hands; they were shredded under all the blood. Then she cleaned her elbows they were both badly grazed. Carefully Amy lifted up Amelia's t-shirt which was now covered in blood. She washed the blood, staining the cloth. Amelia whimpered in pain. "When granddad gets home I'll get him to have a look at you" Amy said.

"But it hurts now" Amelia whined.

"I know" Amy sympathized "Let's go and change your t-shirt" They went upstairs to Amelia's bedroom; Amy got a clean t-shirt out of the chest of draws. She helped Amelia put it on without hurting her. "Let's go and watch TV" Amy said. The little girl smiled. They sat on the sofa eating ice cream, when the front door opened "Hey"

"Hey we're in the living room" Amy called. Rory came in "Ammie what's wrong with your hands?" Rory asked.

"I fell of the swing" Amelia said.

"Yeah hurt her hand, elbows and back" Amy said.

"Do want me to take a look at her?" Rory offered. Amy nodded. Rory sat down in his armchair "Come sit on my lap" Rory said. Amelia came and sat on his lap watching TV. Rory took a look at her cuts. "She'll be fine" Rory said to Amy "How about some ice cream for me"

"I'll get some" Amy said getting up, she left the room.

"Do you want to go and help granny" Rory said to Amelia. She hoped off his lap and went to the kitchen.

2 hours later the doorbell rang, Amy answered the door "Hi mum" River said.

"Hello Mels" Amy said as River came in.

"Mummy" Amelia said running to River who scooped her up "Ow" Amelia whined.

"What's wrong sweetie" River said.

"She had a little accident" Amy said.

"Oh" River prompted.

"I fell of the swing" Amelia said.

"She's hurt her back and hands and grazed her elbows" Amy said. Rory came out of the living room "Hey River" Rory said.

"Hey dad" River said putting Amelia down "Let me see" Amelia held out her hands. River sighed and ran her hands over her daughter's, the cuts disappeared. River cupped her daughter's elbows, the grazes dissolved. Then she rubbed Amelia's back, the cuts healed. "How did you do that?" Rory asked.

"Regeneration energy" said River and Amy together.

"Of course. Stupid me" Rory grumbled.

"Alright stupid face" Amy said "Cup of tea Mels?"

"No sorry, I left the Doctor in the TARDIS. He'll blow something up if I'm not there" River said.

"Oh ok" Amy said.

"Ammie where's you backpack?" River asked.

"In the kitchen" Amelia replied.

"Run and get it" River said. Amelia went to go and get it.

"You alright Melody?" Amy asked.

"Tiered I'm either looking after Amelia, at a dig or at the university" River said. Amelia came back with her rucksack "Come on sweetie" River said. They walked out the front door. "Bye" called Amy and Rory.

"Bye" called River and her daughter. They went into the TARDIS.

**Please review. I'll update soon.**


End file.
